


Dad Jokes

by SpookyNoGood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Funny, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, blowjob, dad jokes, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyNoGood/pseuds/SpookyNoGood
Summary: You accidentally walk in on Soldier76 jacking off. But he doesn't let you leave.Half porn, half awful-comedy!;)





	1. Female Version

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. i sincerely apologize for what's ahead. the cringe is real.
> 
> Also, if you'd prefer a gay male version of this story, go to chapter 2!  
> Love you all, enjoy!

Dangit.

You didn't want to run back to spawn, but you stepped right into the poison trap that other team's Widowmaker had planted. You felt faint, your health was dropping by the second, and you were holding your breath till you reached the doors. Almost there...just another two steps... Finally. A sigh of relief announces the end of your pain, as you stand in the doorway, a person reborn. You're just about to run back, but you take a moment to balance yourself against a wall and sigh, smiling slightly.  
That's when you hear a weird wet rustle, and some subtle slapping noises. You look over - someone's in the room.

And not just anybody.

Soldier76.

And he's jacking off.

"OH, SHIT!" You stumble backwards and slam your foot against a crate, which thuds as it falls over. "S - sorry! God, I am so sorry." Looking at the floor, you feel dizzy with confusion and embarrassment. My God, you'd never expect to just...SEE this.  
"Yep...I'm a little busy." You can tell he's smiling - and the slapping noises continue.

You wince at the floor, already feeling your face redden. Oh God, why did YOU have to be the one to walk in? Why would he be doing this now? This was unbelievable...you stammer: "Wh - w - wh - "

"Why?" he asks. You're sure that that wet smacking just accelerated. "Heh...I got a little horny. Thinking about how long it's been. Thinking about all the ass I wanna eat. And maybe even...thinking about you."

You jolt back in shock, accidentally thumping against the wall.

"Woah! Hey...I'm just kidding. Let me finish, alright?" He lets out a sigh of calm pleasure, and you hear him lean back into the chair. "And...don't worry, honey. It's not like I'm gonna bust a load on you." He laughs, then pauses, and his tone changes from joking to serious: "Unless you want me to..."

Stunned into silence, your eyes dart around and you accidentally look right at him - and you see the source of the noise...a huge pale dick poking upwards out of his clothes. It looks so weird - he's dressed in his uniform neck to toe, and yet so obscenely exposed. Your heart pounds as you see his mature long-fingered hand whacking himself carelessly, the palm slapping against his muscular tummy and heavy, full balls.

His other hand has pulled up his shirt and jacket halfway, and now rubs his torso area, running his long delicate fingers over his lightly hairy chest.

As your eyes trail upward, you accidentally meet eyes with him again. Oh God, he noticed you looking, and he coyly opens his mouth to mock yours.

You quickly close it and gulp.

Rubbing your face, you realize: wow...he really is so hot for an older guy. Even while being a total perv and making you extremely uncomfortable. Those abs.

"Hmmm - you want me. I can tell."

Your eyes widen. "I...I better go-"

"Oh, no, I think you better stay. Close the door."

You are shivering slightly, and your heart pounds. The door is still open. You're staring dumbly at the doorknob, not sure what to do. This would be your chance to leave - but you're not taking it. He is hot, but...this is so inappropriate and wrong, you can't. How would you even -

"I said - CLOSE it."

His growl scares the shit out of you. Your cat-like reflexes spur you to push the door shut.

"Good girl," he murmurs - and lets out a low groan as he strokes himself slowly. "Now come here."

"N-no..."

"Oh cut it out. I saw that face - you want me. You don't care that I'm an old man, that it's inappropriate...you want to fuck me but you can't admit it. So - you're ashamed? Is that it?"

"I...I don't -"

"COME HERE, bitch - and lick my cock," he snarls.

Stunned, you freeze. Nobody has ever been so disrespectful to you. Soldier 76, known to all as the generous and fatherly teammate, was capable of being so strict and dominant? You couldn't believe it...

The way he commands you somehow makes it impossible to say no. With shaky legs, you approach him...and get on your knees. How could this be happening? Soldier 76's cock is inches from your face. You smell the manly, sexual scent - a mixture of sweat and sex and the rubber of his uniform.

"That's a good girl..." He angles his cock down with his fingers, aiming it right into your mouth. You wince - you're really not sure if this is a good idea, and you feel so nervous but - before you can resist, his cock forces its way past your lips and slides in.

His tip feels so smooth against your tongue, but you're shocked at how much is left. You've never sucked a dick like this one before - until now.

The hand formerly on his chest now grabs you by the hair, and is pulling you towards his hips, filling your throat with that tall, oversized cock. Your eyes roll up, as you let go of all your inhibitions. He is amazing.

You can feel his cock stuffing your throat, the roof of your mouth to the bottom by your voicebox - you can't even gargle.

"Ohhhh...good girl," he groans again, as your throat is full of him, the front of your face pressed against his tummy and balls.

You try to rise up, feeling the urge to gag - but he pushes you down with force. He's taking it too far. He's not letting you go. You start choking and gagging but his hand remains, pushing down on you.

Desperately you grab onto his thighs - still covered by his rough crinkly pants - and slap them with alarm, as if to say, "Stop! I'm choking! I can't breathe!!" But he doesn't care. He is still and calm, breathing evenly. Meanwhile, you choke - your vision is darkening - might pass out - tears are forming - you keep slapping him and struggling to pull yourself up and off - he keeps holding you down -

Until, finally, he releases his grip on your hair, and you instantly slide off, coughing, tears streaming down your face.

"Mmmm...it's a lot, I know. Okay...cough it out..." He laughed. "Guess I'm getting a-head of myself. Wooo. I like that one."

Was that a dad joke? Was this his...thing? You cringe and want to let out an embarrassed groan - but you can't even begin it, because he immediately grabs your hair again and rams his cock into your mouth.

He lets out a lazy sigh as he violently rams your head up and down, forcing your mouth to handle his enormous cock. You are so disoriented and full, you can't even scream. He pulls your hair up and down, up and down - and his cock pounds your throat, in and out, in and out. His rhythm is relentless and you can't believe he's so calm, even though he's fucking your throat so fast. As his balls are slapping against your face every second, he monologues:

"Y'know, I'm just a horny guy. Sure, I love men. I've loved men my whole life. But I don't mind a lady once in a while. I'm not against it. All those holes feel the same. Who cares, right? Shouldn't be a big deal either way. Hey - stop choking."  
He lets go of you for another moment. You cough, your face and hair a mess and covered with spit.

"Starting to think I should fuck you instead. You'd let me, won't you?"

The way he's talking is really turning you on...despite him sounding like a creepy old man. You can't help it...even though you're breathing hard and choking incessantly, you feel like you're somehow...already wet. And the way he's talking just makes you wetter. Oh God, this was not what you expected at all.

Wait a second, did he just ask to fuck you? Wait -

"WAIT - no, no. Please, let's stop at this, I...I can't go any further than..."

He suddenly stands up tall, still grappling his hard cock in his hand.

"Oh, I see..." growls Soldier 76, his voice taking on a scary, menacing tone. Now his face is covered by shadow, thanks to his height. He starts jacking himself off slowly, frowning down at you, his hand sliding up and down his glistening shaft. "So, you're gonna say no? After sucking my cock, you're just gonna LEAVE me to finish myself off? That's not how it works, you little tease."

"But...b-but I - "

"But what?" His anger makes him jack himself off faster. "What, bitch? You think you're gonna skip off now, run back to battle? I don't think so. I think I'm gonna show you what happens when you tease a man."  
Suddenly, Soldier 76 falls onto you, grabs you, and slams you against the ground with his arms.

It happens in a moment, but you're already feeling all the pain. "OWW! Fuck - stop!"

"Shut up," he growls. "Shut up, you little twerp. I'm gonna fuck your brains out. Now gimme that - " One hand holds down your arms and the other is pulling your pants down. You struggle and start to sob in humiliation as he exposes your crotch and thighs.  
"That's it...oh yeah..."

You can't believe he's doing this right in the respawn room, when anybody can just walk in and see the two of you. "Pl-please...not here. No - please," you gasp, as he licks your neck, breathing and huffing like an animal. It was probably way too late to negotiate with this horny soldier. You should've just ran away when you had the chance. Now he decided he'll put his dick in you, and it was too late to back out. Still, you need to maintain that dignity, and TRY to fight him off...right? After all, you didn't want any of this in the beginning...even if he was slowly changing your mind. You're a girl with principles; men can't just use you as they please. But then you remember that you were just coerced into sucking his dick, and now he's humping and grinding against you, biting and grunting into your neck. So you sort of failed at saying "no" so far. But hey...he's sort of hot, right?

"God, you smell so good," he breathes. You're already covered in spit, being humped against the floor, and having a 160-pound man on top of you...and yet you just got even MORE uncomfortable.

And even more uncomfortable AGAIN, when he slides his hand to your crotch, while staring intensely at you with his hungry blue eyes.

"No, please - !" you grunt, squeezing your thighs together as hard as you can.

His hand still manages to pry your thighs apart - just enough to force his middle finger into your pussy. You grunt - and, as it slips in, he grins devilishly right into your face. "Ohhhh, look at that," he whispers, smiling, "you're so fuckin' wet..."

"N-no - "

"No? No, then what's this?" He withdraws his fingers - shiny with your juice - and you look away, embarrassed and ashamed. Maybe you were a liiiittle turned on before - but this was beyond embarrassing now. "This. You're not wet? What the fuck is this?" He forces his fingers into your mouth.

"Mpphhh -!"

"Yeah. See - your body can't lie. Admit it, I'm old but I turn you on..."

He withdraws his fingers, wet with your spit. You're breathing hard, chest rising and falling. Soldier 76 grins and slides a finger into your pussy, curling it and making you grunt angrily.

"Yeah? You want this old soldier's cock?"

He adds a second finger - and those fingers pump in and out of you - and you can't help but gasp.

"Say yes."

"Yes...!"

"Yes what?"

You're so disoriented by his finger-fucking, you can barely repeat it - and so dizzy with the feeling of him forcing his body closer to yours, that you can barely remember; "Yes, I want your...cock..."

"My 'old soldier' cock. And HEY. That's Sir to you."

"Y-yes sir...I mean - yes, I want your old s-soldier cock, Sir..."

"Sir...yeah. That's right. I'm a lot older." He bites his lip. "Hmmm, maybe you should call me something else..." But he quickly loses that train of thought.

Without warning, he pulls his fingers out and flips you over, onto your stomach - exposing your ass to him.

"I love that," he growls, slapping your ass - hard. You flinch in pain, before he pulls up your hips and straddles your pussy. You're shocked but so turned-on, you barely hear him - he spits on his hand and relubricates his cock, making the whole length of it even more slippery and shiny than before.

"I'm gonna say my fuckin' ultimate line when I come inside you. Just F.Y.I.," he says, right before starting to push his wet cock inside of you. His tip is so thick - and you wish you could see his shaft slide into your hole, his veins and wrinkles filling up the inner grooves in unique ways. As he breathes, you really could hear the age on his voice.

It feels so good - you can't stop yourself from letting out sultry breaths.

"Uurrrgghh," he groans, leaning down to pressing his chest and tummy against your back. His hands are pulling your thighs even closer, and his head is nestled into your neck. He's breathing hard into your ear as he goes deeper. "Heh...I'm officially an insider. 'Cause I'm inside-'er."

Okay. He just ruined it. He really is a dad. Despite how good it feels, you still roll your eyes in pure annoyance.

"What? Hah hah...I liked that one," he says, sliding himself all the way inside you. He kisses your shoulder. "Hey - why should I believe you? You're full of it."

"Okay STOP. With the dad jokes."

"You mean daddy jokes."

You roll your eyes. "Oh...God. Stop making them."

"Fine. No more making - only mating. No joking, only chokin' and pokin.'"

With that, he suddenly starts fucking you.

He speeds up exponentially as soon as he's inside you - soon, you're grunting rhythmically into the ground as his hips pat again and again against your ass and thighs. God, he is drilling you so deep you can't see straight anymore - you can barely get a breath out, because the new thrusts keep happening. All while pressing his torso hard into your back, and breathing and grunting into you in equal measures. In, out, in, out - his cock is so long and thick that you're just completely overwhelmed. But you're not ready for that speed of fucking - and he's going way too fast -

"T-too fah...st..."

"Too Furious? Well if you think this is a lot, you better buckle up, sweetheart, 'cuz I fuck like Knievel does stunts," he grunts, fucking you faster as he bites your neck. "Grrrr...hundred miles per hour, baby..."

As your eyes roll up, you wonder how someone so old could be so...enthusiastic. Somehow after all these years he's still so strong and fast and dominating - and you're certain that he fucks better than anyone your age. Your head and hands are dragging against the floor, desperate to touch something - anything - but Soldier 76 couldn't care less. He's too busy focusing on himself, and using you like his personal toy, pounding your hole again and again with no concern over your own orgasm. But you're the one who starts getting a little inspired...so, one of your hands trails down and starts to rub your clit as he fucks you hard. But he can't see your arm, so he doesn't even notice.

He breathes, as his thick cock slides in and out of you: "Hey...I'm gonna...s-say some...stupid shit. Alright?"

"Uh...alright..."

"I mean STUPID. Shit. Okay?"

You rub yourself harder, excited. "Okay..."

He grunts, and the slaps get faster. "Oh God...beg me to stop...call me d-daddy."

Your eyes widen. It feels really, really wrong -

"DO IT."

You softly say, "St-stop, daddy..."

"Good girl..."

The two of you continue to roleplay that scene for a little while longer, and you're almost about to cum...until his tone changes, and he asks:

"Bitch, what...d-do you and my...taunts have in common?"

"Uhh - "

"I use 'em whenever the fuck I want...heh heh."

Oh God. You groan and almost stop rubbing your clit. "That was stupid..."

Not deterred, he continues to fuck you, angling himself closer to you, to whisper in your ear: "You're a lot like my boots...d-dirty, pressed against the floor, and I can barely squeeze into them..."  
Your eyes roll again, but he's fucking you so hard you can't even formulate a good groan. You just huff - which he loves, as he laughs and squeezes your hips.

"Uggghhhh fuck," he growls, and sits back up as he continues to fuck you. The speed increases from slap-slap-slap to slapslapslapslapslap, and you almost scream - God, he's so fucking big, and he's starting to be so violent, pulling your hips towards him, and pounding into you at half-second intervals. He's pretty much bouncing against you at this point, breathing hard as his abs pump and flex to fuck you nimbly. "God - damn. Uggh. Don't - worry - I'll be - done - very soon...FUCK!"

You grin, thinking of the perfect phrase to send him over the edge; "Daddy, please don't cum inside me..."

That did the trick. He grabs your stomach hard and curls into you, gasping: "Ah - ! G-G...I'VE G-G...got you inMY SIGHTS!!!" he shouts shakily, and then he grunts and gasps as he pumps you full of his thick, virile cum. He arches back and pounds into you once - twice, growling, as his balls are emptied into your pussy...and you can't help but bite your lip as you feel the warmth of his jizz filling you up inside. He slides in and out of you one last time, and then collapses all of his heavy weight on top of you.

You both breathe together for a while.

"S-sorry I did that. That was unlike me. In fact, I consider myself a feminist...I'm sorry."

You look around. "Uh..."

"Maybe, next time, don't walk in when I'm jacking off."

"Maybe, next time," you say, "don't jack off in the respawn room."

He laughs. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm GONNA do."

And he gives you one last, grateful spank on the ass.

 

THE END


	2. Male Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay male version!

Dangit.

You didn't want to run back to spawn, but you stepped right into the poison trap that other team's Widowmaker had planted. You felt faint, your health was dropping by the second, and you were holding your breath till you reached the doors. Almost there...just another two steps... Finally. A sigh of relief announces the end of your pain, as you stand in the doorway, a person reborn. You're just about to run back, but you take a moment to balance yourself against a wall and sigh, smiling slightly.  
That's when you hear a weird wet rustle, and some subtle slapping noises. You look over - someone's in the room.

And not just anybody.

Soldier76.

And he's jacking off.

"OH, SHIT!" You stumble backwards and slam your foot against a crate, which thuds as it falls over. "S - sorry! God, I am so sorry." Looking at the floor, you feel dizzy with confusion and embarrassment. My God, you'd never expect to just...SEE this.  
"Yep...I'm a little busy." You can tell he's smiling - and the slapping noises continue.

You wince at the floor, already feeling your face redden. Oh God, why did YOU have to be the one to walk in? Why would he be doing this now? This was unbelievable...you stammer: "Wh - w - wh - "

"Why?" he asks. You're sure that that wet smacking just accelerated. "Heh...I got a little horny. Thinking about how long it's been. Thinking about all the ass I wanna eat. And maybe even...thinking about you."

You jolt back in shock, accidentally thumping against the wall.

"Woah! Hey...I'm just kidding. Let me finish, alright?" He lets out a sigh of calm pleasure, and you hear him lean back into the chair. "And...don't worry, honey. It's not like I'm gonna bust a load on you." He laughs, then pauses, and his tone changes from joking to serious: "Unless you want me to..."

Stunned into silence, your eyes dart around and you accidentally look right at him - and you see the source of the noise...a huge pale dick poking upwards out of his clothes. It looks so weird - he's dressed in his uniform neck to toe, and yet so obscenely exposed. Your heart pounds as you see his mature long-fingered hand whacking himself carelessly, the palm slapping against his muscular tummy and heavy, full balls.

His other hand has pulled up his shirt and jacket halfway, and now rubs his chest area, running his long delicate fingers over his smooth chest.

As your eyes trail upward, you accidentally meet eyes with him again. Oh God, he noticed you looking, and he coyly opens his mouth to mock yours.

You quickly close it and gulp.

Rubbing your face, you realize: wow...he really is so hot for an older guy. Even while being a total perv and making you extremely uncomfortable. Those abs.

"Hmmm - you want me. I can tell."

Your eyes widen. "I...I better go-"

"Oh, no, I think you better stay. Close the door."

You are shivering slightly, and your heart pounds. The door is still open. You're staring dumbly at the doorknob, not sure what to do. This would be your chance to leave - but you're not taking it. He is hot, but...this is so inappropriate and wrong, you can't. How would you even -

"I said - CLOSE it."

His growl scares the shit out of you. Your cat-like reflexes spur you to push the door shut.

"Good boy," he murmurs - and lets out a low groan as he strokes himself slowly. "Now come here."

"N-no..."

"Oh cut it out. I saw that face - you want me. You don't care that I'm an old man, that it's inappropriate...you want to fuck me but you can't admit it. So - you're ashamed? Is that it?"

"I...I don't -"

"COME HERE, bitch - and lick my cock," he snarls.

Stunned, you freeze. Nobody has ever been so disrespectful to you. Soldier 76, known to all as the generous and fatherly teammate, was capable of being so strict and dominant? You couldn't believe it...

The way he commands you somehow makes it impossible to say no. With shaky legs, you approach him...and get on your knees. How could this be happening? Soldier 76's cock is inches from your face. You smell the manly, sexual scent - a mixture of sweat and sex and the rubber of his uniform.

"That's a good boy..." He angles his cock down with his fingers, aiming it right into your mouth. You wince - you're really not sure if this is a good idea, and you feel so nervous but - before you can resist, his cock forces its way past your lips and slides in.

His tip feels so smooth against your tongue, but you're shocked at how much is left. You've never sucked a dick like this one before - until now.

The hand formerly on his chest now grabs you by the hair, and is pulling you towards his hips, filling your throat with that tall, oversized cock. Your eyes roll up, as you let go of all your inhibitions. He is amazing.

You can feel his cock stuffing your throat, the roof of your mouth to the bottom by your voicebox - you can't even gargle.

"Ohhhh...good boy," he groans again, as your throat is full of him, the front of your face pressed against his tummy and balls.

You try to rise up, feeling the urge to gag - but he pushes you down with force. He's taking it too far. He's not letting you go. You start choking and gagging but his hand remains, pushing down on you.

Desperately you grab onto his thighs - still covered by his rough crinkly pants - and slap them with alarm, as if to say, "Stop! I'm choking! I can't breathe!!" But he doesn't care. He is still and calm, breathing evenly. Meanwhile, you choke - your vision is darkening - might pass out - tears are forming - you keep slapping him and struggling to pull yourself up and off - he keeps holding you down -

Until, finally, he releases his grip on your hair, and you instantly slide off, coughing, tears streaming down your face.

"Mmmm...it's a lot, I know. Okay...cough it out..." He laughed. "Guess I'm getting a-head of myself. Wooo. I like that one."

Was that a dad joke? Was this his...thing? You cringe and want to let out an embarrassed groan - but you can't even begin it, because he immediately grabs your hair again and rams his cock into your mouth.

He lets out a lazy sigh as he violently rams your head up and down, forcing your mouth to handle his enormous cock. You are so disoriented and full, you can't even scream. He pulls your hair up and down, up and down - and his cock pounds your throat, in and out, in and out. His rhythm is relentless and you can't believe he's so calm, even though he's fucking your throat so fast. As his balls are slapping against your face every second, he monologues:

"Y'know, I'm just a horny guy. Sure, I've tried to be monogamous. But I've loved men my whole life, and I know just one won't keep me satisfied. I keep craving more ass - and it's sexy boys like you, who I need more of. I just need a tight little hole to fuck. Who needs relationships, right? Shouldn't be a big deal either way. Hey - stop choking."  
He lets go of you for another moment. You cough, your mouth covered with spit.

"Starting to think I should fuck your ass instead. You'd let me, won't you?"

The way he's talking is really turning you on...despite him sounding like a creepy old man. You can't help it...even though you're breathing hard and choking incessantly, you feel like you're somehow...already wet. And the way he's talking just makes you wetter. Oh God, this was not what you expected at all.

Wait a second, did he just ask to fuck you? Wait -

"WAIT - no, no. Please, let's stop at this, I...I can't go any further than..."

He suddenly stands up tall, still grappling his hard cock in his hand.

"Oh, I see..." growls Soldier 76, his voice taking on a scary, menacing tone. Now his face is covered by shadow, thanks to his height. He starts jacking himself off slowly, frowning down at you, his hand sliding up and down his glistening shaft. "So, you're gonna say no? After sucking my cock, you're just gonna LEAVE me to finish myself off? That's not how it works, you little tease."

"But...b-but I - "

"But what?" His anger makes him jack himself off faster. "What, bitch? You think you're gonna skip off now, run back to battle? I don't think so. I think I'm gonna show you what happens when you tease a man."  
Suddenly, Soldier 76 falls onto you, grabs you, and slams you against the ground with his arms.

It happens in a moment, but you're already feeling all the pain. "OWW! Fuck - stop!"

"Shut up," he growls. "Shut up, you little twerp. I'm gonna fuck your brains out. Now gimme that - " One hand holds down your arms and the other is pulling your pants down. You struggle and start to sob in humiliation as he exposes your crotch and thighs.  
"That's it...oh yeah..."

You can't believe he's doing this right in the respawn room, when anybody can just walk in and see the two of you. "Pl-please...not here. No - please," you gasp, as he licks your neck, breathing and huffing like an animal. It was probably way too late to negotiate with this horny soldier. You should've just ran away when you had the chance. Now he decided he'll put his dick in you, and it was too late to back out. Still, you need to maintain that dignity, and TRY to fight him off...right? After all, you didn't want any of this in the beginning...even if he was slowly changing your mind. You're a boy with principles; men can't just use you as they please. But then you remember that you were just coerced into sucking his dick, and now he's humping and grinding against you, biting and grunting into your neck. So you sort of failed at saying "no" so far. But hey...he's sort of hot, right?

"God, you smell so good," he breathes. You're already covered in spit, being humped against the floor, and having a 160-pound man on top of you...and yet you just got even MORE uncomfortable.

And even more uncomfortable AGAIN, when he slides his hand down to your crotch, rubbing your dick while staring intensely at you with his hungry blue eyes.

"No, please - !" you grunt, squeezing your thighs together as hard as you can.

He spits on his hand and manages to pry your thighs apart - just enough to force his middle finger under your balls, to play with your ass. You grunt - and, as his middle finger pushes into your hole, he grins devilishly right into your face. "Ohhhh, look at that," he whispers, smiling, "your begging for it.."

"N-no - "

"No? No, then what's this?" He curls his finger inside of you - milking your prostate perfectly - while his thumb tickles your balls. This is too much - oh God -

You let out a moan.

"See? That's what I thought. Your body can't lie. Admit it, I'm old but I turn you on..."

You're breathing hard, chest rising and falling. Soldier 76 grins and slides that finger deeper into your ass, curling it and making you grunt angrily.

"Yeah? You want this old soldier's cock?"

He adds a second finger - and those fingers pump in and out of you - and you can't help but gasp.

"Say yes."

"Yes...!"

"Yes what?"

You're so disoriented by his finger-fucking, you can barely repeat it - and so dizzy with the feeling of him forcing his body closer to yours, that you can barely remember; "Yes, I want your...cock..."

"My 'old soldier' cock. And HEY. That's Sir to you."

"Y-yes sir...I mean - yes, I want your old s-soldier cock, Sir..."

"Sir...yeah. That's right. I'm a lot older." He bites his lip. "Hmmm, maybe you should call me something else..." But he quickly loses that train of thought.

Without warning, he pulls his fingers out and flips you over, onto your stomach - exposing your ass to him.

"I love that," he growls, slapping your ass - hard. You flinch in pain, before he pulls up your hips and straddles your ass cheeks. You're shocked but so turned-on, you barely hear him - he spits on his hand and relubricates his cock, making the whole length of it even more slippery and shiny than before.

"I'm gonna say my fuckin' ultimate line when I come inside you. Just F.Y.I.," he says, right before starting to push his wet cock inside of you. His tip is so thick - and you wish you could see his shaft slide into your hole, his veins and wrinkles filling up the inner grooves in unique ways. As he breathes, you really could hear the age on his voice.

It feels so good - you can't stop yourself from letting out sultry breaths.

"Uurrrgghh," he groans, leaning down to pressing his chest and tummy against your back. His hands are pulling your thighs even closer, and his head is nestled into your neck. He's breathing hard into your ear as he goes deeper. "Heh...fucking you is a piece of cake. Get it?" 

Okay. He just ruined it. He really is a dad. Despite how good it feels, you still roll your eyes in pure annoyance.

"What? Hah hah...I liked that one," he says, sliding himself all the way inside you. He kisses your shoulder. "Hey - why should I believe you? You're full of it."

"Okay STOP. With the dad jokes."

"You mean daddy jokes."

You roll your eyes. "Oh...God. Stop making them."

"Fine. No more making - only mating. No joking, only chokin' and pokin.'"

With that, he suddenly starts fucking you.

He speeds up exponentially as soon as he's inside you - soon, you're grunting rhythmically into the ground as his hips pat again and again against your ass and thighs. God, he is drilling you so deep you can't see straight anymore - you can barely get a breath out, because the new thrusts keep happening. All while pressing his torso hard into your back, and breathing and grunting into you in equal measures. In, out, in, out - his cock is so long and thick that you're just completely overwhelmed. But you're not ready for that speed of fucking - and he's going way too fast -

"T-too fah...st..."

"Too Furious? Well if you think this is a lot, you better buckle up, sweetheart, 'cuz I fuck like Knievel does stunts," he grunts, fucking you faster as he bites your neck. "Grrrr...hundred miles per hour, baby..."

As your eyes roll up, you wonder how someone so old could be so...enthusiastic. Somehow after all these years he's still so strong and fast and dominating - and you're certain that he fucks better than anyone your age. Your head and hands are dragging against the floor, desperate to touch something - anything - but Soldier 76 couldn't care less. He's too busy focusing on himself, and using you like his personal toy, pounding your hole again and again with no concern over your own orgasm. But you're the one who starts getting a little inspired...so, you spit on one of your hands and starts to jack yourself off as he fucks you hard. But he can't see your arm, so he doesn't even notice.

He breathes, as his thick cock slides in and out of you: "Hey...I'm gonna...s-say some...stupid shit. Alright?"

"Uh...alright..."

"I mean STUPID. Shit. Okay?"

You rub yourself harder, excited. "Okay..."

He grunts, and the slaps get faster. "Oh God...beg me to stop...call me d-daddy."

Your eyes widen. It feels really, really wrong -

"DO IT."

You softly say, "St-stop, daddy..."

"Good boy..."

The two of you continue to roleplay that scene for a little while longer, and you're almost about to cum...until his tone changes, and he asks:

"Bitch, what...d-do you and my...taunts have in common?"

"Uhh - "

"I use 'em whenever the fuck I want...heh heh."

Oh God. You groan and almost stop jerking off. "That was s-stupid..."

Not deterred, he continues to fuck you, angling himself closer to you, to whisper in your ear: "You're a lot like my boots...d-dirty, pressed against the floor, and I can barely squeeze into them..."  
Your eyes roll again, but he's fucking you so hard you can't even formulate a good groan. You just huff - which he loves, as he laughs and squeezes your hips.

"Uggghhhh fuck," he growls, and sits back up as he continues to fuck you. The speed increases from slap-slap-slap to slapslapslapslapslap, and you almost scream - God, he's so fucking big, and he's starting to be so violent, pulling your hips towards him, and pounding into you at half-second intervals. He's pretty much bouncing against you at this point, breathing hard as his abs pump and flex to fuck you nimbly. "God - damn. Uggh. Don't - worry - I'll be - done - very soon...FUCK!"

You grin, thinking of the perfect phrase to send him over the edge; "Daddy, please don't cum inside me..."

That did the trick. He grabs your stomach hard and curls into you, gasping: "Ah - ! G-G...I'VE G-G...got you inMY SIGHTS!!!" he shouts shakily, and then he grunts and gasps as he pumps you full of his thick, virile cum. He arches back and pounds into you once - twice, growling, as his balls are emptied into your ass...and you can't help but bite your lip as you feel the warmth of his jizz filling you up inside. He slides in and out of you one last time, and then collapses all of his heavy weight on top of you.

You both breathe together for a while.

"S-sorry I did that. That was unlike me. In fact, I'm usually a kind, gentle daddy...I'm sorry."

You look around. "Uh..."

"Maybe, next time, don't walk in when I'm jacking off."

"Maybe, next time," you say, "don't jack off in the respawn room."

He laughs. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm GONNA do."

And he gives you one last, grateful spank on the ass.

 

THE END


End file.
